My Past, My Future, My Fantasy
by Xx.Nights'Xheart.xX
Summary: To know how to live is to know how to die. How do we do one with out the other? Live like were all human or know deep down inside were all monsters? All you have to do is look and see.
1. Why

**Hey everyone me again. I hade this idea and I just wanted to get it out it might fgo anytway it goes and I hope it goes for the best!**

**I'll see if it goes the way I want or it goes an entire other way….

* * *

**

Lightning P.O.V

_I wonder does everything always go the way it does or does it twist and turn to make something else?_

_Can it be beautiful or hideous I'm not sure can someone tell me?_

_Is everything categorized by the way it's seen or can someone look past the surface and see what's really there or do they do what everyone else tells them and know what to think to be told who they are and what to do?_

_Someone please tell me if this is a story already written and just has to be told or if it being written as we go along. _

_Is every page turned and made by someone who wants to write it?_

_Or is the page torn out the book and the book burned because the person doesn't want to reread the same thing over and over reminded of their past and how the future would have been or wouldn't?_

_Look at every day we live and go on with our lives even of it's hard to do that sometimes we still do so please someone anyone tell me is this real or is this a fantasy we all live in when we want to run away from the world we live in?

* * *

_

**And done for the first chapter of this! What do u think?**

**Playlist:【オリジナル曲】TからSへ（唄付版）【320kbps】(STEREO)**

**Highly recommend hearing this while you read this.**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Life or Death

**Hey like the first couple of the chapters are going to be teasers so keep on the look out for em!!!!**

**Also I am extremely lazy and lose lintrest fast so if I don't update in over a month keep spamming my inbox to update!! (Qwerty I now you will)**

**Also I don't care about my spelling so I work on it later!!**

**Also without further ado here is another teaser!**

**Lot of exclamation points!!! **** see!!**

* * *

Lightning's P.o.v

_Life. Death. What is it really?_

_Is death as bad as everyone says?_

_Just be there not moving in black?_

_Or are you in the place your heart always wanted to be?_

_Free with the person you love, even if they didn't love you back?_

_Or are you just floating in nothingness?_

_But isn't death the exact same thing as life?_

_You die and if your one of the lucky one you come back but as someone else?_

_Or is that just a legend or does it really exist?_

_Life is something people tell you to hold close and never give up on. _

_But what happens when your at the wrong place at the wrong time or if you don't want to hold on anymore?_

_Then what? Do you still hold on or do you just slip into nothing and go away?_

_Life is death and death is life that is all there is to it._

_

* * *

_

??? P.O.V

_Please you must hear me before its to late._

_You must not become a L'cie no made what. _

_To be a L'cie will bring you nothing but wising to be dead. _

_Please someone hear my voice before you end up like me and my friends. _

_The Fal'cie they are not what you think. _

_We never asked for this I'm begging run!!_

_While you still have a chance before it's to late._

"You monster!!"

* * *

3 P.O.V

"Hurry run!"

"run…….."

"Cocoon it's falling!"

"Why did this have to happen?!"

"Someone please stop this!"

"run……..run"

"I was a SOILDER nothing more."

"So that's it huh you're just going to run!! You're a coward!"

"If this is our story how does it end?"

"Run……..pleases"

"I'm scared to be alone."

"Does being selfish for once in my life mean anything?"

"Hurry …….. Runaway"

"So we can help just let us in!"

"You need to smile more!"

"It helps to scream."

"What can we do?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't look RUN RUN HURRY GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!"

* * *

**Ok so here is the next chappie!!**

**Also to ena and flower that's for review!!!!**

**Love all of you!!!**

**Play list: **Raggs Requiem - ラグスの鎮魂歌 (HQ) Final Fantasy 7: Heroes (Skillet - Hero - Awake)

Bye till next time!!! Review!


	3. To Hold On?

**Ok I feel like annoying qwerty so here's another teaser chapter!**

**He's gonna yell at me again………**

**Oh well!!!**

* * *

??? P.O.V

A shattered memory forgotten by time,

A story told over and over,

A story no one wants to happen again.

The story will become a cycle though time always finding its way back to start again.

But one day the cycle will be broken.

All we have to do is waiting for that to happen.

But most of us are tiered.

So tiered, I'm not sure we'll be able to hold on it'll then.

* * *

_??? P.o.V_

_Please hear me………._

_Before it's too late…………._

_You must know the truth of the Fal'cie!_

_We are not what we seem ………._

_We are truly………………_

_Please before your sucked into this more than before get away while you still have a chance!!!_

_Don not complete your focus!!_

_You mustn't._

_To save yourself and your friends._

* * *

**Ok anyone think they can tell me what I'm getting at?**

**PLAYLIST: charice- nothing**

**BYE**

**And qwerty gonna yell at me for this one…………**


	4. LOVE?

**Le gasp I feel like updating and then there will be maybe 1 or 2 more teasers this one's gonna be shot cause I don't have much time right now!**

**Damn the sols I hate them and math they should both be in hell!

* * *

**

_? P.o.v_

_LOVE what is it?_

_Is it what the people really say it is or is something entirely else?_

_There are different types of love, right?_

_Like mother and sibling love and then there's lovers right? _

_But what's in-between? _

_Hate? Passion? Death? Being Reborn?_

_It's better to not get attached._

_No madder how hard you try, it will just hurt more if you do.

* * *

_

The end

The final chapter in a story

It's always written first.

All that madders is the way you get there.

Does it take longer or shorter time for it to happen.

Are we all just in our book that's already written or will we finally be able to write our own story for once?

Or will the fates decide our fate like all the others?

Or will we finally break the chains to know what really is head for us?

* * *

_? P.O.V_

_I am one of the first L'cie_

…………………………………………_.._

………………………………………………_.._

……………………………………………_._

_You must listen to me. _

…………………………………………_.._

……………………………………………

……………………………………………

_You must stop this before it's too late_

………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………_.._

………………………………………………………

_You must hurray and find all of us_

………………………………………_........._

………………………………………………………_._

………………………………………………………_._

_Before we can be of no help.

* * *

_

**Ok how was that? **

**Playlist:** **Jason Derülo in my head**

**Thanks for reading! Till next time!**

**BYE!**


	5. To Live

**OK this is not by me this is by the guy who rewrote my facebook pro that he's my religious view!**

**Give he a round of a applase ……… whatever ok!**

**No I give you this guy!**

* * *

_? p.o.v_

_Life – often times it is asked what it means. Is it endless enjoyment, self-indulgence and the like? Is it WITHOUT joy that we obtain happiness? Perhaps the only way we are ever to answer this question is to realize – we are not EVERYONE._

_For one person, the answer to life is spiritual, to serve their God or Goddess – for some, traditional, to serve their country and family. For the artist, it is to use an illusion to bring about the truth – for the athlete, it is to discover our limits – and then go beyond them. The politician's purpose is to serve his people – often times they become corrupt because their minds and bodies are under constant temptation. So perhaps for everyone, the meaning of life could simply be purity. A life lead without others' comprimising our morals or our reasoning. Perhaps it is a life that is lead without the negative temptations of others. Sex, money, power, love, fame. All can be great things. Whether they are your strengths or your weaknesses is up to you._

* * *

? p.o.v

To know where we are is to know what we are.

Do we all know what the real end is?

Or shall we all be in sleep or not?

Will the goddess belive us of our sins?

Or will she condem us to live over and over?

To live again and again.

Or to be in a state of sleeping?

Or to relive the cycle over and over again?

* * *

**Ok this is done and leave something if you know or whatever. **

**Just to know what?**

**no playlist this time sorry!**


	6. YOU ARE GOING TO HATE ME!

**OMG I'm not dead!**

**Well not yet at least….**

**Yeah so I'm goanna post this up now!**

**I will soon be re writing the next chapter cause I've been out of commission for a while and just wanted to let you all know.**

***peaks outdoor see's people with weapons and explosives shuts door***

**Maybe I've been gone longer than I thought…. Crap!**

**Ok who's mad at me?**

**Who just wants this to be over?**

**Again I'm sorry!**

**It wasn't my fault this time…..**

**It was the devil himself aka my dumb brother he got like a virus and crap so my computer became his for the end of school and I wasn't allowed to have my own computer for almost 2 3 moths I just got it back last week….**

**And now you're probable wondering why you didn't start when you got it back…..**

**I have a good reason …**

**IM A PERCRASTINTOR!**

**Yeah so on a happier note I'm going to OtaKon!**

**I'm goanna buy more buttons for my hat!**

**Yeah so that's why im happy!**

**OK BYE BYE**

**Night**


End file.
